


Start a recording for me, Gideon.

by octopodian



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Jewish Leonard Snart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopodian/pseuds/octopodian
Summary: Leonard Snart always thinks ahead. When he thinks he's going to die when going to confront Mick, he records a message for the legends.After his actual death, Gideon plays it for the crew.





	Start a recording for me, Gideon.

“Gideon?”

“Yes, Mr. Snart?”

“I need your help. Do you have a... tape recorder, or something?”

“All time ships have a protocol with which to record messages for ones loved ones, to be played in case of unfortunate circumstances. I’d be delighted to assist you with such a task.”

“Great.”

“Was that sarcasm, Sir?”

 

-

 

“If I may, I believe I have information that could help expedite the grieving process while I attempt to locate Savage.” Gideon pipes up, holographic head materializing in front of a quiet, broken crew. 

No one responds.

“Mr. Snart made a recording before confronting Mr. Rory, while the later was still imprisoned in the bring whilst under the influence of Kronos,” Gideon informs. “At the time, he’d been quite assured of his own demise. While outdated, this message was still intended for the crew of this ship after his death. I believe it would be the right thing to honor his last request.”

Various murmurs run through the room as people process her words. Ray mumbles something, mostly to himself. Kendra squeezes his shoulder reassuringly.

Rip presses his lips together. “Play it, Gideon.”

A blue holograph hovers up.

Snart shifts in his seat. “Hey. If you’re looking for something sappy, you’re talking to the wrong guy. I have about 15 minutes till Sara comes back from talking to Mick, so this’lI be short.

“Don’t lose sight of the plan. I'm not the sentimental type, but most of you are, so it bears repeating: Savage is still a son of a bitch who needs to be put down.

“Kendra? You're the only person who can kill him, not just because of your reincarnations and history, but because you're badass. Give him a knife in the gut for me.

“Rip, I'm still more or less pissed at you for lying and for leading to my death, but I get why you did it. More or less. Stop being such a dick.

“Raymond. Don't get sappy on me. You already fucked up Russia, and you and Mick almost died. Don't pull that shit again. I need you alive to watch out for him.

“Sara, you’re a good person. I know you don't want to believe that, or you can't believe it, but it's true. Sorry for hitting on you, by the way. Figured some heterosexuality could save me from damnation or something. I dunno.

“Thanks for being my getaway driver, Jax. In another life, you would have made one hell of a rogue. If you get bored of the hero schtick, hit up my sister for a job.

“Stein, I'm probably the worst Jew out there, so it was nice to have someone around who knew what he was doing. Help the crew with my Yahrzeit, if you do that kind of thing. Be nice to Jax, okay? He looks up to you.”

He pauses for a moment.

“...hey, Mick. Partner.

“I know we’re too busy getting drunk and stealing to talk, but I cared about you more than anyone, ‘cept Lisa. See, I’d panic about you killing her, but I figure you only woulda done that to make me suffer, and you can’t really make a dead man cry. You got your revenge, so you better leave her out of it.” His eyes get hard. “Trust me, though, if you even touch her...” Then he sighs. He looks tired. Not angry, not anxious, just tired.

“I don't blame you. I need you to hear that as much as I need to say it: I don't blame you for anything. This is my choice. I'm just repaying a debt I've owed since I was 14.

“There’s good in you too, Mick, just like there’s some in me. Flash sees it, and he’s right most of the time, unfortunately." He takes a deep breath, looking at the floor for a minute. "Can't believe I'm about to die for this ragtag team of idiots.”

Then he stares straight at Mick, right into his eyes. Not even the static of the recording lessens the impact of his stare. Everyone turns to look at Mick too.

“I love you, Mick. It only took me 30 years to say out loud. Take care of him for me, Legends.”

The hologram shuts off, leaving nothing but a figment.


End file.
